


Pep Talk

by viajera_pensativa



Category: El Barco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajera_pensativa/pseuds/viajera_pensativa
Summary: Canon divergence (or deleted scene?) from S2E10. Ulises' and Palomares' pep talk prior to their dates with Ainhoa and Estela provides some relief for the former priest.





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am the first person to post fic from this show. Not surprising, I guess, given its ridiculousness. I honestly can't say I recommend watching the show even, given how it drags out and how absurd it is. But, I'm already in deep and want to see where it ends, so I am enduring. Imagining these boys feeling each other up after the bro-talk makes it more fun. 
> 
> I am curious, if anyone is up for it, if you think this could fit in to the scene. The show is on Netflix and you can watch the scene from about 53:15 to 56:35 (or so). Use English subtitles (there's no dubs) Could you see it fitting in there?
> 
> I watch this show in Spanish for practice/maintenance of my language skill, and understand most of it, but am not up for writing in Spanish right now.

When Ulises leaned in for a hug to seal the pep talk about their fake dates that evening, it was supposed to just be a quick slap on the back and they would be on their way. But as their bodies came close for that moment, he felt that Palomares was hard in his pants. "What's this?" he had asked, grabbing Palomares' cock through the fabric. 

The former priest had blushed but didn't back away. It turned out that ever since he had renounced his priesthood - and even before, truthfully - his body had been yearning for what he had long thought he had renounced forever and always. He confessed as much to Ulises, and the next thing he knew his cock was out of his pants, and Ulises was stroking it, holding it tight, squeezing it, rubbing his thumb over the head, telling him not to worry; guys take care of each other like this all the time and there was no need for the girls to know. Better even, if they blew off steam before their fake dates, so they'd be able to think clearly. 

It didn't take long for Palomares to come. Ulises grabbed a spare rag and wiped him down, although some of his spunk had managed to get on his (fortunately white) uniformed tank top with the Estrella Polar insignia on it. Palomares reached for him awkwardly, asking, "Do you want me-?"

Ulises gave his signature grin and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You can owe me one." 

And with that, he went to walk out the door. Before he got to the door, he paused, turned-

"You're not going to wear that tank top to your date, right?"


End file.
